


Herd

by Katherine



Category: Space Stallions
Genre: Dreaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most nights Optica has dreams of the herds that used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/gifts).



Most nights Optica has dreams of the herds that used to be. Frequently the dreams begin with her hearing them: the deep patterned sound of many hooves. When the horses run into view there are more than she can count, crowds of them moving over the ground. They are beautiful under the night sky where half-familiar stars scatter the dark.

Setting the direction is the lead mare, her chiseled outlines filled in by shifting shades like sand. Optica knows that is Mother Mustang in her Earthly form, choosing the path of the herd at the same time she is causing the direction of Optica's dreaming.


End file.
